To Love a Sin
by AXEL Just Couldnt Resist ROXAS
Summary: Roxas and Sora are the sons of the feared demon Satan, hiding in the human realm hoping to escape their fate. Axel and Riku are ordinary human playboys that have reputations for being both cold and sleeping around. Will love flourish between these boys? Will Roxas and Sora escape their fate or will they be dragged back to hell to follow in their fathers footsteps?
1. Chapter 1 (New School, New Life)

To Love a Sin  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor the characters in this Fanfiction, though I wish I did. I only own the story written here XD

Thanks for reading- BTW! Sorry for the long awaited new story! To make it up to you all, this one will be multi- chaptered!

_

Roxas gritted his teeth harshly to hold in the cry that welled up within his throat. The complete and utter painful AGONY that boiled within his small and seemingly frail body was immense. His gleaming black painted nails dug into his hoodie that covered his beautiful sunshine locks as the pain increased, causing him to let out a low snarl. 

Just when another wave of hot pain shot through Roxas's entire body, his teacher, Mr. Angeal walked into the crowed and loud classroom. Though he was a teacher and should probably be old, smelly, boring, Mr. Angeal was quite the opposite. He was a tall and handsome, a red head with crazed spikes and a cocky grin following RIGHT behind him.

Roxas clenched his head tighter, his toes now curling in his shoes as his teacher made his way to the front of the class. When he reached his desk Mr. Angeal coughed into his hand attempting to gain the classes attention. The teenagers all immediately shut up, figuring listening was better than a detention.

Mr. Angeal looked mildly surprised to find his class paying attention but masked it with his signature grin. "Today we have a new student to Twilight Academy," he began, watching as his student's whispered things to each other and exchanged looks of excitement. "Right, right, quieten down now everyone!" He laughed, "His name is Axel Furry, just transferring in from Sunset Hills' High," Mr. Angeal extend an arm outward to gesture to the new student. Everyone craned their heads attempting to see outside the classroom door, one person almost falling off their seat in the process. 

Footsteps where heard.

"Treat him well everyone. Axel, please hurry and choose a seat so we may start class".

Axel walked in with a deep intake of breath. Being the new kid was not something he was good at. Heck, only freaking 1% of the whole teenage RACE was good at it. The awkward introductions… Having to make new friends… Really, it was something he could do without.

Especially since the whole class bar this one blonde kid in the third row was staring at his gob-smacked. Had he accidentally wore his shirt inside out today? Did he smell bad- OH GOD WHAT IF HE SMELT BAD?

He took another intake of breath

Doing as he was told Axel took the only empty seat in the class which was behind that blonde kid who we all know is Roxas. The new kid curiously looked at the small emo boy who was clutching his head in a slightly violent way. Axel was about to ask him what the heck was wrong when a girl next to him giggled.

GIGGLED.

Axel never liked it when girls giggled. It was like they had a secret, why did they have to laugh like that? Why not share what you're laughing at with the whole class? Huh? HUH?!

That's when Axel heard a little of what the red headed 'preppy' girl whispered to her friend, it went something like this:

"Hehe! What do you think the chances of me getting with Axel are!? He's HOT!"

Axel's blood ran cold.

GIRLS. 

He mentally shook it from his head and settled into the class. Despite the whispering from girls it was easy to focus on Mr. Angeal, I guess that's just what good teachers do. Okay, so, part of that last paragraph was a lie.

Class passed by quickly for Axel, but not because of his teacher's wonderful technique, but because of that random emo kid sitting in front of him who seemed to be in complete and utter pain. Axel couldn't tear his eyes away, why had this kid captured his undivided attention so easily?

Looking around and noticing that the classroom was now quickly flooding out with students, he noticed that the source of his undivided attention was suddenly gone. How had he moved so quickly without the red-head noticing?

Quickly gathering his bag and standing preparing to go looking for his strange interest, Axel noticed that fortunately enough for him, the boy had yet to make it that far away as he thought as he was now on the ground near the door to the hallway, clutching his beautifully pale face in shock, blue sapphires gleaming with threatening tears. A tall, muscular oaf standing above him, face warping in color to match the red-heads own hair and yelling "Oh you are going to get it now punk!"

SHIT

Walking out quickly to the quickly crowding hallway where many were beginning to gather to watch the show before them, Axel's blood began to boil. Oh this man was going to pay, no one hurts what's his!

"What's his?"

Wait.

What?

Shaking his head quickly to rid of the strange thoughts that had begun to cloud his mind, he grabbed hold of the taller man's arm with ease as it was swinging down to hit the young blonde once more. "May I ask what in the fuck you are doing to this boy?" Axel glared at the other boy, green pools sending a chill down his spine as his grip tightened.

"H-HE RAN INTO ME! THAT RAT DESERVES WHAT IS COMING TO HIM! LET ME GO AT ONCE IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU"! Blared the boy as he struggled more in Axels hold, not willing to give into another's will.

"I think not" was the response given, eyes narrowing more. "You need to learn some humility if you believe you can beat anyone up for simply running into you." Raising his other hand, forming into a tight fist Axel swung, all of his anger from the last couple days concentrated into one ball only to pause inches away from the others face when a strange and inhumanly sounding growl echoed through the hallways.

Looking around, only to release the taller man completely to stare in awe at the young boy that had for a while captured his attention begun to slowly stand, a feeling washing over all those around causing them to step back, including the one who hit the blonde himself.

Gathering his footing after a small moment Roxas charged at the one who stoke him down and successfully tackling him to the ground and begun to punch the other without hesitation in the face repeatedly, blood quickly coating his knuckles. That was until a loud yell from behind him was heard from a similar sapphire eyes boy.

"ROXAS STOP! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Pausing, Roxas sat there on the chest of the now battered bully gasping for breath as the new boy slowly walked up to him and hugged him, whispering calming words to him before helping him stand.

"Come on Roxas, we should go home now."

Nodding in agreement, the blonde slowly followed his brother away, leaving an entire school shocked for a while before dispersing, only a tall flaming red-head standing alone in the hallway, eyes wide in both confusion, fear, and oddly enough, want.

"What the hell just happened?" was all he could say to himself before a huge Cheshire like grin plastered his face. "This will be interesting. Roxas, you can bet that cute little ass you will be mine."

Authors Notes:

Hi everyone! I am still alive! Sorry it's been forever, life has been really kicking my butt, but I hope you enjoy my new fanfiction! I don't yet know how long I wish for it to be yet, but this one will not be a one-shot (obviously). Also I am sorry for my long absence again and this rather strange first chapter. This idea has been in my head for over a year now and I decided to go with it, along with try a different style of writing so sorry if it seems badly written. :P

Hope you all like it! Please review and don't be afraid to PM as I may forget to update! Freaking spam me if you want!

SPECIAL THANKS TO **ihasakeyblade123** for helping me with this! c(^v^c)


	2. Chapter 2 (Boys)

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait! Once again many things have been happening and I apologize. Anyway, here if your next chapter, hope you like it!

(Also sorry for the change of style, I lost the person who helped me edit.)

* * *

The shrilling sound a loud whistle was all the young brunette, named Sora, heard as a tall man with short and rather crazy blond hair slowly walked into the gym, himself and others were standing and talking as they awaited the both the dreaded, yet fun gym class.

"Listen up you damn punks, we got a new student here so shut up and pay attention!" yelled the tall and muscular instructor, Cid Highwind.

Quickly all the students in said gym went silent, all looking towards the front where Mr. Cid was standing, cigarette in mouth as they awaited to see the rumored "hot new student" that was said to now be attending Twilight Academy.

Seconds later a beautiful new student walked in, silver hair the color of the moon flowing down a little past well-toned muscles, and green emerald eyes looking around bored as he walked past the class to the front. His walk as graceful, yet seductive as a model before he paused to look at the class next to Mr. Cid and crossing his arms.

"So"? "Introduce yourself kid" demanded the instructor in a rather rude manner as he wanted to go home already himself and grab a beer.

Sighing quietly to himself as he was already tired going to yet another class to introduce himself as doing so seemed to be such a waste of time.

"Riku, Riku Tenshi "

"Alright Riku, here is your new lock and gym clothes, just go in the locker room with the rest of them and choose a locker and change". Handing the uniform and lock to Riku, Mr. Cid yelled once again for the class to go change.

Sighing to himself once again, Riku thought to himself that Mr. Cid will probably be his least favorite teacher already as the yelling was so damn annoying. Looking up to watch where he was going, spiky brown locks and sapphire eyes caught his eye causing a perverse grin.

"Huh. Maybe this class won't be so boring after all".

Entering the locker room to change, Sora quickly walked over to the bathroom stalls to change, not noticing that someone was quietly following him. He opened the bathroom stall on the far end of the bathroom and walked in, locking it as he began to take off his black and blue hoodie, revealing a huge black mark on his back in the shape of bat wings strange runes all over.

Suddenly he heard the lock on his stall turning, someone opening it from the other side, he backs up to the wall to hide his back.

"S-Someone is in here!" he yelled to the unknown person unlocking his stall, not wanting anyone to find out that he wasn't normal.

"It's oaky" was all he heard before the new student opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Don't yell, I only want to talk" said the silverette as he blocked him into the stall with no way to escape.

"Can't you wait until I change? GET OUT!" Sora screamed, starting to twitch from fear, and the wonderful smell being emitted from the beautiful man before him.

"Now what is the fun in that? Plus here is more privacy". Stepping forward Riku had pinned Sora to the wall, face almost touching the young brunette, "I like you, what is your name"?

"S-Sora, Now GET OUT" yelled the smaller boy as he begun to try to shove Riku away.

"Aww you shy? Come on, just a kiss. Please"? Leaning in more, Riku grabbed Sora's crouch, causing a surprised whimper to come from the now blushing boy.

"Just a kiss" he hummed seductively. Sora continued his whimpers, his mind beginning to go fuzzy as the other had begun to massage him through his pants, causing him to lean over a bit and reveal his mark.

"Ooh what's this? This innocent boy has a tattoo? Let me see". Trying to get a better look, Sora's head flew up in fear and hit the other under the chin, knocking him away before he grabbed his shirt, putting it on and ran to the hall.

"Well, Well, this is going to be fun". Smirking to himself, Riku placed his hands in his pockets and began walking towards the gym for class. "I wonder how Axel is doing".

* * *

I hope this turned out alright. I finally got some new ideas recently on what to cover until I get to the fun actions parts.


	3. Chapter 3 (Hunger and Mistakes)

To make it up to you all for waiting so long for an update, two in one week! Please don't shoot me for the bad writing.

Now please enjoy!

* * *

*At the Twins Home*

Busting through the large wooden door, Sora held onto Roxas tightly as the blonde caught his breath from running the half mile to their old abandoned home.

It wasn't much, the home was from the mid Victorian era and stood atop a large hill, the outside walls turning black from the countless decades of lack of care. The porch, breaking with holes scattered throughout, making it very hard to walk to the door without falling in. The inside however was full of old furniture from a time gone by, dust and stains everywhere. Candles lit the home as the home was left alone for so long that the wires for power had gone bad.

The people of the town swore up and down that it was haunted, and that the last family to live there was murdered one night, their souls still roaming the home. It however was the only home the twins could get on their own.

Sitting his brother down on the old couch, it emitted a large plume of dust that easily surrounded them, Sora ran to the kitchen to fetch some food for his twin before running back.

"Roxas, how are you feeling?"

Handing the small red meat, wrapped in plastic to his twin, Sora checked him for a fever before sitting down as well".

"Sora, I am fine. I just kind of lost it".

Opening the plastic to reveal a lump of bloody raw meat, Roxas slowly lifted it to his mouth before taking a bite, wincing before placing it in his lap".

"Can't we get anything better to eat? This is disgusting!"

"You know we can't actually get that meat, if we do we will be run out of town, or worse! Do you really want to go back home, after all we did to get here"? Replied the brunette, as he looked down sadly at his feet.

"I don't know about you, but I really do not want to go back there, ever".

Looking up at Roxas once more, blue eyes now intense with anger, he continued.

"Also how did you just loose it? You know that was dangerous, what happens if anyone realized that we are not from here? That was so stupid you dope"!

Now looking down himself, face full of confusion, Roxas quietly replied with a simple "I don't know".

Confused himself, Sora nodded for the other to continue.

"That new kid, he smelled so good. I smelled him the second he walked in the school. I couldn't control myself. I tried to get away after class, but that stupid guy from the football team just set me off. I am sorry brother".

Sighing to himself, Sora picked up the meat in his brothers lap, rising it to his lips.

"You should eat Roxas, keep up your strength, and hold back your hunger".

Looking at his brother like he had three heads, Roxas took the meat from Sora's hand, and took a bite.

"What about you Sor? You have not eaten in a while. You should as well, before you lose control of yourself and attack a human as well".

"You know I cannot eat that meat Roxas, plus I would rather starve than eat again. I can't take it. I never realized until when we got here just what we were doing. In hell it is normal, but here, I see they are not just animals for us to eat. They have emotions, and lives like us."

Rubbing his now growling stomach, his head cast down once more as if he was going to cry, Roxas placed a hand on his smaller twins back, circling it with his hands before speaking.

"Sora, I won't let you starve yourself, you are my brother. Besides, we are not human, there is nothing we can do, but eat those poor humans, and we are after all demons from hells, ghouls. They are food to us. I won't let you die because you care for them."

Standing up quickly as if something stabbed him in the ass, Roxas spun on his heel, smiling at his brother with a huge grin.

"And to prove my point, you and I are going out right now to get some real food! I don't care what you say, we will go to the woods near the town over so we won't get caught"!

Grabbing Sora's small and pale hand, Roxas yanked him off the couch, almost causing the other to fall over as he dragged him to the door of the home.

Whining, while trying to pull away from the other sapphire eyed boy, but to no avail, Sora was forced down the steps, kicking and screaming once more almost falling several times before they made it into the forest.

* * *

(Axel &amp; Riku)

"Come on man, I hear some crazy things haunt these woods at night, let's check it out! Come on"! Yelled the spikey haired teen to the silverette he was dragging behind him.

"I have wanted to check this place out since we moved here"!

Growling lightly, Riku followed his overly hyper friend into the forest, contemplating to himself as to how they even got along.

"Fine, I am coming! Just be glad I have nothing better to do until my show comes on".

Turning his head around, emerald eyes glowing with excitement, as he practically skipped with joy.

"You and your stupid Zombie show, what was it? Walking something"?

Stopping in his tracks, Riku shot a glare to his best friend, causing them both to stop near a stream, quite deep now into the dark and thick woods.

"Dude, zombies are amazing! They are so interesting, nothing like the crap you watch with the annoying yelling all the time", he yelled in protest, before a blood curdling scream was heard, blood beginning to flow down the shallow creek, as if from some horror movie.

Eyes widening the two boys simply nodded to each other before each grabbing large sticks and walking forward cautiously, hair practically standing on edge from fear.

"I think it was this way" Axel said quietly as they rounded a large tree, head peeking out to see the other side, Riku's head sticking out on the opposite side of the tree.

Just a few feet away they saw two black small figures, leaning over what seemed to be the body of a now dead women, blood puddling around them on the cold ground. All they heard was the terrible sounds of flesh being ripped apart, bones breaking and the sounds of chewing.

"Zombies" whispered Riku as he stood there both in fear, and in excitement from what he believed to be his favorite supernatural being, before he stepped forward a bit, breaking a stick in half.

The two figures perked up at the sound, now noticing that someone besides them was there, and before the boys could blink, they seemed to vanish before the their eyes, leaving behind the bones of the dead women, in a giant pool of blood.

Walking up to the women, both covering their mouths upon further inspection of seeing the terrifying remains of what was left of the poor women. Bones scattered around as if torn limb from limb and passed around, flesh missing from most of her. The eyes still left inside the skull, the utter fear still reflected in them, with tears stains down what was left of her face.

Quickly turning on his heel, Axel turned around and ran to the tree where he continued to get sick from witnessing such a scene. Riku, just standing there in utter shock, before mumbling "This was not a Zombie".

Looking up with shock covering his face, Axel ran back over to the silverette, yanking his arm back to look at him.

"Of course not! Zombies are not real! Get your head out of your show" he screamed, before pulling out his cell phone to call the cops.

"The question is, what were they? Who were they" Riku continued, looking back at the dismembered body, then to the woods itself where the figures vanished to. Axel yelling into the phone for the police, and everything else he could think of to come, still clutching the others arm in panic.

* * *

Guess what? I also have part of chapter 4 done for you all as well! I am on a roll! Just hope I don't reach writers block again. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 (Unusual Twins)

Hi everyone! Sorry again for the overdue wait! I promise I did not forget this story! Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

(The following day)

"ROXAS, I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE OUT! NOW LOOK, THAT WOMENS BODY IS ALL OVER THE NEWS! WE WILL HAVE TO LEAVE TOWN"! Screamed Sora from across the old dining room table, to his brother sipping coffee on the other side.

"Calm down Sor, no one will find out it was us, they think it was some animal" replied the blonde as he calmly took yet another sip of his black coffee, before sitting it down, and looking at the ornate grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ROXAS? THIS IS SERIOUS", continued the brunette as he glared at his brother, gritting teach, and fighting the urge to jump across the table to punch him in pure frustration.

"I am calm because there is nothing we can do, but to blend in. If we act on edge like you are now they will begin to become suspicious of us". Standing up and casually walking over to the sink in the kitchen, he placed his cup inside, and filled it with water, as he picked up his black messenger bag for class.

"You coming or not, mister monster"? The blonde said in a sing song manner, laughing to himself, before Sora jetted across the room, effectively punching his twin in the square in the jaw, sending him to the dirty tiled floor.

"Don't call me that! I didn't ask to be born like this! Screamed Sora, as he too grabbed his bag and ran outside, slamming the door behind him so hard it shook the home.

"Like I asked"? Mumbled Roxas sadly, as he climbed off the floor, rubbing his bruising jaw as he followed his brother outside, spitting a bit of blood into the bushes before walking faster to catch up with his twin.

* * *

(Axel and Riku)

Walking back in forth in a blind panic, eyes lit up by fear and anger, Axel was annoying Riku about what happened last night, saying that the mysterious monsters they saw should be caught. Riku on the other hand was sitting on the couch, calmly eating his toast and attempting to drown out his friend's voice as he drew a sketch in a book of the outlines of the two figures they saw in the forest the night before.

Stopping his rant for a few moments, Axel noticed what his friend was drawing, and walked over to the back of the leather couch, leaning over it, and Riku's shoulder to look closer at his drawing.

"Is that the monsters we saw last night? They look so small, did you really get that good of a look at them"? The red head asked, eyes squinted together in attempt to remember what he saw.

"They also looked human, minus the odd tentacles on the back area" The other stated, tapping his pencil onto the picture repeatedly, "And judging by the size like you noticed, they are not adults either, they would be taller. They might be around our age Axel".

Jerking himself off the back of the couch in a quick and swift movement to stand, Axel began to pace back and forth once again, not noticing the silverette closing his sketch book, and picking up his backpack next to him to put things away. "Your right, and considering we are the only school for miles, that must mean the killers are there! Let's capture them, and take them to justice" he yelled in excitement, imagining himself as the hero, and that cute blonde he saw he day before throwing himself at him.

"Hey space cadet, I am leaving, come on", Riku sighed as he opened the door, stepping outside, as Axel awakened from his day dream, and grabbed his bag, running out the door before the other could react.

Closing and locking the door, the two began to walk down the side walk on their journey to school, Riku speaking up once more, "I am not sure we should do that Axel, capture them, you saw the body, it was torn apart, she looked like she was eaten alive, and there was teeth marks all over. They have to be extremely strong, and could eat us as well".

"What are you saying, we dealing with those zombies of yours? Or cannibals?" the red head questioned, looking over to Riku again as the school came into view.

"No, these had minds, and not exactly human, humans do not have back tentacles." Riku replied, noticing the Burnette that caught his attention, crossing the street with the blonde Axel was going on about. "Twins"? He thought to himself. "Interesting".

Looking back to the school to see what the other teen had spotted, he noticed the little blonde, and began to run up to him, turning back for a second while running to yell back to Riku, "Either way, let's find them"!

* * *

(Sora)

Sighing to himself, as he remembered he had P.E. today as well, and it was Swim day at that, Sora held his bag tighter in fear, eyes down cast. He was worried that he won't be allowed to wear his swim shirt in the pool to cover his backside. Seconds later a voice calling out his name snapped him out of thoughts and to the tall, beautiful silverette walking towards him.

"Sora"! Riku called out, finally catching up to Sora as they entered the school, separating from the now annoyed blonde, and overly peppy red head by his side. "What's wrong? You look a little upset." Tilting his head down a bit and to the side, Riku tried to get a closer look at the face of the young brunette as he continued to walk by his side, before the other jerked his head away and looked the other way, not watching where he was going.

"I'm just fine, please leave me al-ah"! Sora started to say before he screamed, tripping and falling down the flight of stairs, and hitting the window so hard it cracked.

"OH MY GOD, SORA! ARE YOU OKAY"? Riku yelled in a panicky voice as he ran down the steps to check on the other. "Sora" he continued to yell as he finally got to the landing Sora was sitting on, almost falling himself a few times. He knew Sora was badly hurt, so he started to pull out his phone to call 911 before he hear a small groan and the young brunette raised his arm, rubbing the back of his head as he got to his knees.

"Ow that kind of hurt" Sora quietly said, as he got up, Riku by his side in seconds to help him.

"Hey, hey, you should take it easy that was a horrible fall! Come on, we should go to the nurses office and call someone to get you treated"!

Sora looked up a Riku, big blue eyes wide with a mixer of confusion and worry. "Treatment? What for? It didn't hurt that much, I have taken worse tumbles". Slowly he lifted up the front of his shirt to show the other that there wasn't even a bruise from the fall.

"Look", he said calmly, completely unfazed by what he did not know would cause most people to end up in the hospital.

Looking down at the others small and toned stomach, Riku took a small gulp as if to hide his ever growing sexual desire for the other, as he scanned for any bruises. He was stunned by the fact there was not a single one, nor did the boy even look like his skin has suffered from any previous injuries from the past there, it was as pristine as a newborns stomach.

"But that's impossible" the older boy mumbled as he continued to stare, wide eyed.

"Impossible? How so? It wasn't that bad of a fall, was it?" Sora looked up at the other, eyes full of complete confusion.

"Sora, every person I have ever seen that has fallen down these stairs has ended up in the hospital. However none have also ever hit so hard it broke the window". Eyes scrunching in deep thought, Riku looked more at the younger boy, thinking to himself that Sora can't be normal if he isn't hurt.

Eyes going wide as saucers and mouth open like a fish, Sora hesitantly took a step back, his small frame shaking in fear. Did he know? Oh god, Riku must know now. He and Roxas will have to leave!

Coming back to his senses from being deep in thought, Riku looked at Sora once more, before taking a step towards the other. He was crying and shaking bad. He looked terrified. Taking another step forward, Sora stepped back once more towards the wall, before looking around quickly and sprinting off at top speed down the rest of the stairs, anything to get away.

Riku was then left standing there, eyes wide once more, boy that boy could run. Lifting his hand to his chin as he stood there for a moment thinking, before going down the steps to class. "Something isn't right here".

* * *

Gah! I feel this was so badly written, I am sorry! I am trying, so far I have no one to help me with it though. I'd love ideas however! Please feel free! I am open to help and opinions! ]

Thanks everyone! (0.0)^


	5. Chapter 5 (The Promise)

Running, all that was on his mind was running away, anything to get away from Riku. He was so scared, how could he have been so careless? Roxas and himself worked so hard just to get this far, just to leave hell.

"I have to find Roxas", he thought to himself as he pushed open a set of double doors leading to the outside, causing him to squint his eyes due to the blinding sunlight.

Looking around franticly, for his brother, Sora saw that just around the corner was a teacher looking for students that had yet to go to class. Quickly jumping into the nearest tree to hide, Sora took a deep breath as he tried to still his still shaking body, telling himself over and over to calm down.

The teacher slowly walked passed, after pausing under the tree to look around one more.

Sighing to himself, Sora got comfortable in the tree.

"Can't go back to class now, guess I will have to stay here till Roxas comes out for lunch".

Leaning back into the main trunk of the tree, Sora slowly closed his eyes, allowing a much needed sleep to take over him.

4 hours later

"What was that sound? Bells? " It sounded so familiar, what was it coming from? Where was it from? "Oh that's right." He was at school still, hiding in a tree. Scrunching his brows slightly and raising his arms to the sky in an attempt to stretch his limbs, he finally opened his eyes. "Must have fell asleep." Looking down through the branches to see if he could find his brother as they both always met together nearby anyway, he waited.

Soon a head of crazy blonde hair appeared, with blue eyes the color of sapphire was starting to approach. "There he is!" he thought to himself as eyes turned black with red pupils, and he released his long, red and thick Kagune, and quickly picked Roxas up with them from up in the tree.

* * *

Roxas POV

Walking into the courtyard behind the gym, Roxas was looking for his twin as he continued to search however he felt something wrap around his waist and yank him up into a tree he was passing under. A moment of panic took him over as he struggled to get away, eyes changing like his brothers did. "LET ME GO!".

Then he saw him, his twin's black and red eyes as he was placed on the branch before him and the kagune vanished back into his back. His eyes were swollen and puffy around the edges as if he was crying. "Sora? What's wrong? What happened?" He questioned as both of their eyes changed back to blue, concern taking over him before he was quickly grasped into a hug that would surely crush any humans bones. "Roxas, I- I messed up! I'm sorry! So sorry!" Sora cried as he hide his face in his brothers shoulder, tears once again falling from his eyes, and fear racking his once again shaking body.

"Sora? What's wrong, what happen? Are you okay?" Roxas asked the other as he held his brother back, his eyes widening more in concern.

"I messed up" was all he heard mumbled to him as his twin continued to cry before saying in a shaken and quite voice, "I fell down the stairs near the gym, Riku saw I didn't get hurt! What do we do? What if he finds out! We will have to move, or go back to hell! Roxas! I messed up, I ruined everything!" Sora cried more, voice slowly raising in volume the more he thought of the consequences.

Rubbing Sora's back now in a calming fashion the blonde twin's eyes turned red and black once more and kagune threatening to release as he gritted his teeth thinking of the silverette. "I won't let that happen Sora, I promise. I will take care of it, no matter what".

* * *

Sorry this one was so short, BUT I now have more time to write, so I will make sure you wont have to wait as long as normal!


End file.
